Nous partons pour New York
by Caaal
Summary: Juillet 2000. Mimi apprend de ses parents qu'ils vont quitter le Japon pour vivre à New York. Comment va t-elle l'annoncer à ses amis ?


_Nouveau défi lancé par mon amie le petit lapin bleu… Les fans de Mimi seront ravis ! Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et… bonne lecture ! (Je deviens à court d'idées là…)_

* * *

**« Nous partons pour New York »**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête toute la journée. J'étais tellement surprise. Et anxieuse. Mais alors pourquoi je suis aussi contente ? Je ne le devrais pas. En quittant Odaïba, le Japon… C'est aussi une partie de moi que j'abandonne. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre des scènes déchirantes qui me briserons le cœur. J'ai déjà du dire au revoir à Palmon deux fois. Deux fois de trop. Et maintenant mes parents voudraient que je quitte ma vie ici et les gens qui s'y trouvent. Bon c'est vrai, je me ferais un tas de nouveaux amis en Amérique. Et je pourrais m'acheter des nouvelles chaussures. Et il paraît qu'à New York il y a des magasins de robes pour les grandes stars. Je pourrais peut-être réussir à en avoir une. Et en avion ce n'est pas si loin… Juste… 8 heures ? Ca peut passer très rapidement. Et je reviendrais durant chaque vacances. Mais comment vais-je leur annoncer ?

« Nous pouvons t'organiser une grande fête pour ton départ ma chérie. »

« Invite tous les gens que tu connais. Ca sera comme fêter ton anniversaire. »

Mes parents sont très gentils c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça. Oh je sais ça peut paraître étrange. Je suis plutôt le genre de filles qui organise tout un tas de soirées et qui aime en être l'attention. Mais je m'amuserais à faire ça lorsque je serais à New York. Mon nouveau chez moi bientôt.

Il faut que je les prévienne. Mais je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer à tous. Je ne pourrais plus assister à nos réunions tous les mois dans le parc du tramway. C'est moi qui ai baptisé le parc ainsi. Notre vieux tramway y est toujours. Je crois que nous sommes les seuls à nous y rendre et à rester des heures là-bas. Papa et Maman se sont toujours demandés ce que je faisais chaque premier samedi du mois. C'est une tradition que j'ai instaurée à notre retour du Digimonde. Le fait qu'on vivent certains dans des quartiers différents, ou que nous ne soyons pas dans les mêmes écoles, rendaient nos retrouvailles difficiles. Ainsi, nous savions que nous devions tous être disponibles. Es-ce qu'ils continuerons à se voir même quand je serais partie ? Je l'espère.

Premier samedi de juillet. J'ai dit à papa et maman que j'allais annoncer à mes amis que nous quitterions prochainement la ville. Ils voulaient que j'organise une grande fête. Mais j'ai expliqué que je préférais faire ça à ma façon. Je suis arrivée la dernière, comme souvent. Non que j'aime me faire désirer, mais j'ai toujours autant de mal à faire cette route à pieds. Quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde était en train de boire du soda. Mon préféré. Nous avons échangés quelques banalités. Le début des vacances impliquait des départs pour certains, des rattrapages pour d'autres. Puis c'est lorsque Sora m'a tendu un sandwich au fromage que je leur ai annoncé.

« Nous partons pour New York le 15 avec mes parents. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. »

« Je pensais que vous étiez déjà partis en vacances là-bas l'hiver dernier ? »

Joe possède une très bonne mémoire. Nous y étions allés après Hawaï. C'est lorsque je suis revenu que j'ai reçu sa jolie carte. Il ne m'en a plus renvoyé depuis. Peut-être que j'aurais du y répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Ce n'est pas pour les vacances Joe. Papa y a trouvé du travail. »

« Tu veux dire que tu pars t'installer à l'autre bout du monde ? »

Tai semblait choqué. Je ne m'y suis peut-être pas pris de la bonne façon pour leur annoncer. J'aurais du les mettre en condition.

« Oui. Maman voulait déménager et quitter le Japon. Mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas encore choisit la destination. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ? »

Sora n'avait pas entièrement tord. Je crois que l'apparition des Digimons dans la ville et mon départ dans le Digimonde les ont un peu perturbé. Maman refuse toujours d'en parler. Son psychologue lui répète toujours que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que rien de tout cela n'est réel. Je n'ai jamais insisté. Je ne peux pas la forcer à y croire.

« Je penses… New York est une belle ville vous savez. Vous pourriez tous venir y vivre ! »

« Ca serait chouette ! Pas vrai grand-frère ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça dans la vraie vie »

Takeru semblait enthousiaste quant à ma proposition. Mais Yamato pas du tout. Il a toujours eu ce don de me faire redescendre sur Terre. C'est l'expression préféré de Joe ça. Mais il n'a pas tord. Je ne penses pas qu'ils entrent tous dans mes bagages. J'aurais déjà du mal à y faire tenir tous mes vêtements.

« Ca me fait bizarre de penser que nous ne te verrons plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Koushiro ? Et les vacances ? »

Koushiro a tord. Il est hors de question que je les revoient plus. Il a du rester trop longtemps sur son ordinateur et il en a perdu quelques neurones je crois. Tiens il ne l'a pas pris avec lui. C'est rare pourtant.

« Tu penses que tes parents te laisserons revenir souvent ? »

« Bien sûr Hikari ! Tu sais qu'ils ne me refusent jamais rien ! »

Est-ce qu'ils auraient accepté de rester ici si je leur avais demandé ? Nous ne le serons jamais mais… Je dois avouer que ce départ me plaît. Bon comme dans chaque décision importante, il y a toujours une partie qui se trouve être moins drôle. Et leur dire au revoir en fait partie. Mais je les reverrais. Souvent. Très souvent. Je vais pleurer.

« Et si on faisait un morpion ? »

Quand je penses aux morpions, je ne pleure plus. Heureusement.

Organiser un déménagement en mois de quinze jours c'est toujours assez difficile. Mais papa et maman semblaient avoir pris leurs dispositions. Une armée de déménageurs passait son temps chez nous à faire des cartons dans tous les sens. Chacun d'eux est venu, tour à tour. Takeru et Hikari sont venus un lundi après-midi. Monsieur Ishida allait les récupérer en fin d'après-midi. Ils m'aidèrent à ranger tous mes vieux jouets.

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé ! »

Hikari verait de dénicher dans une vieille malle une figurine à mon effigie. C'était celle qu'utilisait Puppetmon dans sa grande maison dans le Digimonde. J'avais oublié ou je l'avais rangé.

« Et ce vieil ours en peluche ! Il ressemble à Monzaeomon ! »

Takeru avait raison. C'était sans doute pour ça que je le gardais. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une peluche qui ressemble à Palmon. Ou l'avoir elle tout simplement. J'aurais fait croire à maman que je cultivais des plantes.

« Tu vas nous manquer tu sais ? »

« Vous aussi… Mes vous viendrez me voir à New York très souvent ! »

« Takeru m'a promis de m'y emmener un jour ! »

J'espère qu'ils tiendrons leur promesse.

Koushiro vint désinstaller notre matériel informatique du mercredi. Il donna quelques conseils à papa pour tout rebrancher une fois arrivé. Il en profita également pour configurer mon ordinateur avec un nouvel écran de veille qui faisait défiler notre groupe. C'était rigolo. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le serais jamais.

« Je t'enverrais des mails pour te tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. »

« J'espère bien. Et si tu as des nouvelles de Gennai ou de nos amis Digimons ? Je compte sur toi ! »

« Bien sûr. Par contre j'aurais un service à te demander. Je communique sur internet avec un autre Digisauveur. Je t'en ai déjà parlé je penses ? »

« Oui il s'appelle Wallid je penses, c'est ça ?

« Non, Willis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai envoyé un mail pour lui dire que l'une d'entre nous emménageait aux Etats-Unis. Il viendra certainement te voir d'ici la fin des vacances. »

« Je n'y suis pas encore que j'ai déjà des amis qui m'attendent. C'est tout moi ça ! »

Le lendemain, Taichi vint récupérer des affaires que je lui av ais empruntée il y a déjà longtemps. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Je penses qu'il venait surtout pour une autre raison.

« Tu sais, Sora m'a encore quitté. Elle t'en a parlé ? »

« Nous sommes des filles Taichi ! On parle toujours de ça… »

« Tu crois que je devrais attendre qu'elle vienne s'excuser ? »

« Je crois plutôt que tu devrais allez la voir avec des chocolats ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si elle quitte le football pour faire du tennis. »

« Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur ! Tu peux descendre les trois cartons pour moi ? »

Il m'aida alors à descendre au rez-de-chaussée quelques affaires.

Puis je suis allé passer le week-end chez Sora. Notre dernier week-end entre filles. On a pas dormit de la nuit. A se goinfrer des chocolats offerts par Taichi et à regarder des films de filles. C'est une des choses qui me manqueras le plus. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle me connaît et me comprend bien mieux que les filles de l'école.

« Taichi est un idiot ! Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'irais à Kyoto rendre visite à mon père, il a tout de suite cru que je m'éloignais de lui. »

« Tous les garçons sont des idiots. »

« Non. Regarde Joe est intelligent lui par exemple. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'est pas très doué avec les filles… »

« Tu devrais sortir avec Yamato pour le rendre jaloux ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Yamato est bien trop solitaire. Je ne m'imagine pas du tout être en couple avec lui ! »

Puis nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à parler des uns et des autres jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne nous emmène…

Cinq jours avant mon départ, Yamato est venu à son tour. Il venait m'apporter un cadeau. Une compilation de mes chansons préférées. Je n'en avais jamais reçu avant. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Papa et maman n'étant pas là, je lui ai proposé de rester pour manger avec moi. Il a alors proposé de cuisiner. Je penses avoir passé une bonne heure avec lui dans la cuisine.

« Tu devrais te lancer dans la musique. Pourquoi ne pas trouver des garçons avec qui tu pourrais faire un groupe de rock ? »

« J'imagine déjà la tête de maman si elle l'apprenait ! »

« Elle serait très fière de toi. Moi je le serais en tout cas. »

« Mimi… Je voulais te dire… »

Il était en train de couper des oignons et moi des carottes. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je penses qu'il voulait m'avouer sa tristesse quand à mon départ.

« Ne change pas surtout. »

« Yamato… Tu pleures ? »

Il se frotta rapidement les yeux et de suite bafouilla :

« C'est à cause des oignons tu sais ce que c'est. »

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

J'aurais presque juré qu'il était en train de devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Mais le reste de la soirée, il garda son sérieux et ne laissa plus aucune des ses émotions transparaître.

Et deux jours avant notre départ, alors que tout était déjà emballé dans des cartons, Joe vint me rendre visite. J'étais très surprise qu'il ne soit pas venu avant. De tout le groupe, Joe était celui que je voyais toujours plusieurs fois par semaine. Encore une chose qui me manquerais.

« Je voulais te donner quelque chose »

Lorsque je lui ai tendu, il devint tout rouge. Je penses qu'il était très touché par ce que je lui offrais. J'étais plutôt gênée, j'aurais déjà du lui remettre il y a plusieurs mois.

« C'est une photo de nous deux quand nous sommes allés au parc d'attraction ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai fait encadrer et j'y ai rajouté quelques paillettes et des petites gommettes. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. »

« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais tu ne devras la lire que lorsque tu seras dans l'avion, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Il m'a donné une lettre. J'étais très curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Mais il avait refusé que je la lise maintenant. Nous avons passé notre dernière après midi ensemble, puis il devait rentrer pour réviser. Sacré Joe.

Le jour de mon départ, j'attendais à l'aéroport que papa et maman terminent de faire enregistrer tous nos bagages. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je les vis tous arriver. Chacun d'eux était là. Avec une grande banderole. J'adore les banderoles. Mais je déteste les au revoir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire bonjour que je tombais en larmes dans leurs bras à tous. Ils allaient terriblement me manquer. Je commençais vraiment à regretter mon départ. Comme lorsque je suis revenu du Digimonde. Je semblais contente, mais ma séparation d'avec Palmon était très dure. Papa et maman m'appelèrent ensuite. L'avion décollerait incessamment sous peu. Je devais donc les quitter. Je les ai pris chacun dans mes bras. Même Koushiro. Même Taichi. Et même Yamato. Mais il n'a pas pleuré. Puis lorsque j'ai serré Joe contre moi, j'ai du lui faire un aveu :

« Tu es celui qui me manqueras le plus. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

J'avais lu sa lettre, ce qu'il comprit très rapidement. Alors que je courrais vers la porte d'embarcation je les voyais tous me dire au revoir et me faire de grands signes. Puis face à moi se présentais mon nouveau départ. Ma nouvelle vie. Je penses que pour chacun d'eux, c'était un signe que nous grandissions. Que ce soit par nos études, par nos amis, par nos passions, chacun prenait une route différente qui nous menait tous à l'âge adulte. Mais notre cœur était là pour nous rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls.


End file.
